


Playtime

by Laci_Taleweaver



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Lemons, M/M, One-Shot, Saiyan AU, Seme Vegeta, Tail Play, Uke Raditz, but not a LOT of dirty talk, dub con, in more ways than one lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laci_Taleweaver/pseuds/Laci_Taleweaver
Summary: Raditz is ready for a relaxing day off, but Vegeta wants to play...and you don't say no to a Saiyan prince who can blast your head off without breaking a sweat.





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightBearer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/gifts).



> A birthday gift for the awesome AlphaLightBearer, who spoils us with too much delicious Saiyan yaoi for our own good. (Does it count as yaoi if everyone's a hermaphrodite?) I didn't have a beta reader for this, so the language may be kind of inconsistent--sorry! I just wanted to rush out a dirty little one-shot with their favorite Saiyan as uke. X3

Raditz groaned and stretched. He hadn't slept too well, and _damn it_ , he had a crick in his tail _again_. This always seemed to happen after he was summoned to the prince's quarters.

  
Vegeta himself was still asleep, his haughty frown relaxed into an almost-angelic calm. You could almost grow to love a face like that. You know, if it weren't attached to someone _so damned selfish_ in the bedroom. Raditz sighed. This was the third time this week he'd woken up in the prince's bed instead of his own. There would be rumors.

  
_Why did I take a job at the palace? he sometimes wondered. Not that it doesn't have its perks, but there is such a thing as TOO MUCH!_

  
Moving quietly so as not to wake the prince, Raditz began gathering and putting on fallen articles of clothing from the floor.

He stepped into a boot.

The floor creaked.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open.  
_Oh fuck me._

  
"You know, you do have the day off, Raditz," the prince drawled. "Maybe we could put it to good use?"

You don't just say no to a prince. Raditz stripped back down again. Vegeta was already erect. _**Won** derful._

The Saiyan prince pounced on the nearest part of Raditz--his tail. He stroked the soft fur, eliciting an involuntary purr from its owner. Damn it, why did tails have to be so sensitive?

Raditz groaned as Vegeta's fingers found and expertly rubbed out the crick in his tail. Having taken care of his pet's pain, the prince began massaging closer and closer to the base of the furry appendage, until he was rubbing the little gland at the base of Raditz's tail.

"Nnnng...your Highness..." The gland responded as nature had designed it to do, releasing a musky odor and oozing out the oils that would make anal penetration less painful. Raditz's eyes glazed over. _And here we go again. I really wish the prince would just find a new 'pet' already. I'm supposed to be_ guarding _him, not fucking him!_

  
Vegeta smirked as he nibbled at the tail. "Now, now, what did I tell my pretty pet to call me during playtime?"

"Aaaaaanh....master....please...." Damn it, the prince knew how to press all of his buttons. Raditz just couldn't resist when someone played with his tail. A haze of lust was making it difficult to think clearly. Raditz wanted release, and he knew he'd only get it if he obeyed his master's whims.

Raditz eagerly crawled onto the bed, and across the lap of his Master. Vegeta smirked as his fingers entered the long-haired Saiyan's ass, eliciting more moans. "Does my little pet want to service his Master?"

"Nnnnngg....yes," breathed Raditz, adjusting so he could reach the prince's cock and licking the single bead of pre-cum off the tip. His Master's moans inspired Raditz to give Vegeta the blow job of his life, lips and tongue caressing the shaft, his teeth lightly grazing it as he sucked as much as possible into his mouth.

Vegeta reveled in the power he had over his new pet. Raditz was very good at what he did, and the young prince had found few Saiyans who could handle his massive libido. But Raditz was so obedient, and...oh _gods_ , the thing he was doing with his tongue right now. He was going to go over the edge if he didn't stop this right now.

  
The Saiyan prince pushed his pet's head away. Both of them were more than ready now, and he was aching to fuck Raditz _now_. He gave the long-haired Saiyan's tail a gentle tug, pulling him into position in front of Vegeta. He paused for only a moment, cock poised at Raditz's entrance, the larger Saiyan obediently waiting on all fours for his prince.

Raditz gasped as he was suddenly filled, pain and pleasure mingling. The world shrank to just the pleasure, the feeling of Vegeta stretching him out just right, the insistent pounding at his prostate that made it impossible to think.

"Mmm....my little pet is _so_ tight," Vegeta groaned, sheathing himself completely inside Raditz as he pulled the other Saiyan's long hair. A high-pitched yelp resulted; Raditz really liked having his hair pulled. Raditz was dripping onto the bed, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything but what he could feel--and the stimulation only got more overwhelming as Vegeta wrapped his tail tightly around his throbbing erection.

  
"Oh gods--Master!" If the prince didn't stop soon, Raditz was going to come. He wasn't sure which he wanted more--to draw out the pleasure to last longer, or to relieve the growing heat and deep throbbing need in him. What he did know was that he couldn't stop moaning; the pleasure was too intense. This was hardly a problem though--Vegeta preferred a very vocal partner, and the fact that Raditz was a screamer was one of many reasons their arrangement worked so well.

Vegeta sped up, unable to resist the tight heat that squeezed him perfectly. Raditz was such a good pet, and his moans were growing in intensity. Vegeta wasn't the only one about to come, then. Just a little more...He tugged harder with his tail.

"Nnngh...FUCK!!" Raditz's vision went white at the intensity of his orgasm, emptying his balls onto the sheets. His ass pulsed around Vegeta so tightly that the prince let loose a few seconds later, groaning and filling him with the royal seed. Raditz collapsed, panting, as Vegeta pulled out. A few drops of white oozed from Raditz's ass, joining his own spunk on the bedsheets.

Vegeta bent down and purred into Raditz's ear. "It looks like my pretty pet has made a bit of a mess and needs to lick it clean." Raditz rose, shakily, back onto his hands and knees to start licking at the wet spot on the sheets.

Vegeta smiled. Having Raditz assigned to his quarters was a godsend. As he watched the long-haired Saiyan lapping up his own come, the prince made plans. He'd have to see about having a collar made...maybe a few other custom restraints for the next time Raditz had another day off.

After all, he had to keep his little pet close. Otherwise, he'd never work Raditz up to the selection of special toys he had under the bed.


End file.
